deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Lee vs. Harley Quinn
Ty Lee vs. Harley Quinn, the second what-if Death Battle contribution by Neutron67. Description Two high flying fighters. One born to the Fire Nation, the other to Gotham City. Ty Lee faces Harley Quinn in an epic showdown of acrobatic proportions. Interlude Wiz: They are two of the most acrobatic fighters of all time. Now they will meet on the field of battle which only one will walk away from. Boomstick: Ty Lee, circus freak of the Fire Nation. Wiz: Harley Quinn, girlfriend of the Joker. Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: Hey, no getting ahead of the story here. Boomstick: Fine. He’s Wiz, and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Ty Lee Wiz: Daughter to a family with six sisters, Ty Lee was born to the Fire Nation. Boomstick: Yeah, she had life pretty easy, living with her two best friends. Including the glooms-ville Mai. Mai: Leave me alone! Boomstick: Okay, okay, cool your jets. Wiz: In addition, she was also close friends with Azula and her brother Zuko. Yet despite the comforts of close friends, Ty Lee always felt insecure because all of her sisters looked exactly like her. Boomstick: Sounds suspiciously like cloning. Wiz: Well, there wasn’t technology advanced enough to achieve that feat. Boomstick: Well, you never know. Her parents could secretly be aliens. Wiz: Right. So, to try and overcome this, Ty Lee joined the circus after finishing her studies at one of the finest schools in the Fire Nation. Things were going well, until Azula showed up again. Boomstick: Because she needed her skills for a special mission: capture her fugitive brother Zuko, and the Avatar. Wiz: Now you’d think a non-bender would be no good in a fight. But Ty Lee is not as helpless as she seems. Boomstick: Yup, cause she has special powers. Wiz: Ty Lee possesses the unique ability to block a person’s chi with several quick strikes. Against a bender, this temporarily nullifies their bending abilities, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Boomstick: Ty Lee has used this ability on a number of occasions. She’s used it on Katara, Kyoshi Warriors, her old friend Azula, and even a crowd of lovesick Fire Nation boys. Ty Lee: Look, it doesn’t matter who I met first, because I like you all. Fire Nation Boys: But which of us do you like? Yeah. Tell us. Ty Lee: I don’t know. Ty Lee punches several Fire Nation boys and flips away from them. Wiz: Well, apart from a serious insecurity issue, Ty Lee has another serious weakness. She is not much of a strategist like Azula. Not to mention, she is highly naïve. Boomstick: Hey, she may have her head in the clouds most of the time, but at least she can compensate by how well she kicks ass. Ty Lee punches a Kyoshi Warrior. Ty Lee: You're not prettier than we are. Harley Quinn Wiz: In Gotham City, the most notorious and dangerous criminals are locked up in the asylum known as Arkham. Boomstick: And the most infamous of them all is the Joker. Wiz: As we all know, the Joker is not only a sadistic mastermind, but also a charismatic speaker. So one day, he was introduced to psychiatrist Harleen Frances Quinzel, M.D. Using his power as an influential speaker, the Joker made her fall hopelessly in love with her. Boomstick: What the hell?!? Damn, I was hoping to take her for a nice night. Wiz: Boomstick, you don't know the definition of a nice night. Boomstick: Excuse me? Wiz: Anyway, Harleen was so moved by the Joker, she quit her job at Arkham, donned a jester's outfit, and became the Joker's new sidekick known as Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn: It would be a shame to get blood on my new outfit. Boomsitck: Harley soon proved herself to be one tough cookie, fighting alongside the Joker in his quest for anarchy. Wiz: Very true. Harley soon displayed her use with all sorts of weapons, varying in long range and close quarters combat. She enjoys raining fire down her opponents with a wide variety of guns, rocket launchers, and RPGs just to name a few. Boomstick: And when she gets up close and personal, Miss Quinn sometimes busts out a large and lethal hammer not used in your average circus. Wiz: Harley's an acrobatic fighter, and her use of previously mentioned weapons is formidable, but she does lack in actual training. This explains why she had aim as bad as a stormtrooper's. In addition, she usually relies on the Joker for direction, because she does not have the right mind to form strategies on her own. Boomstick: Plus, when she's not fighting, she's usually wasting her time trying and failing to make love to the Joker. Harley Quinn: Ah, come on, pudding. Don't you wanna rev up your Harley? Vroom! Vroom! Joker pushes Harley off the table. Boomstick: See, he's clearly not interested. Wiz: Well, when she's not trying to romance him, she has gone off and made friends with the likes of Poison Ivy, who once injected her with an antitoxin which increased her speed and gave her an immunity to toxins. And then there was the time she was abducted by Black Canary and forced to become a member of the Suicide Squad. Boomstick: And life will always be one enjoyable ride for her till her dying breath. Which might be just around the corner, so... Wiz: You done? Boomstick: Yeah, let's have her fight a circus freak. Boy: Oh, what are you gonna do? Spank us? Harley Quinn (as she pulls out a rocket launcher): That's right, pigs! And here's the package! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Outside a Fire Nation military camp located in an unnamed valley, Azula and Mai can be seen from a distance. On a hill overlooking the camp, Harley Quinn is aiming a rocket launcher at Azula and Mai. Harley Quinn: Aren't you ladies lovely? Lovely target practice, that is! Harley gets ready to fire, but before she can pull the trigger, a face gets in front of her line of fire. The face belongs to Azula's other friend, Ty Lee. Ty Lee: Hey there, whatcha doing? Harley Quinn: Mind gettin' outta the way, honey? Ty Lee jumps next to Harley. Ty Lee: Sorry, but I just haven't met someone whose aura was as pink as mine before. So what are you doing all the way out here? Harley Quinn: Just looking for some target practice. Thought I'd use those two girls. Harley points at Azula and Mai. Ty Lee's friendly smile suddenly becomes angry and defiant. Ty Lee: Target practice? But you'll kill them! Harley Quinn: Well...yeah, I suppose I will. But that was kinda the idea, see? Ty Lee: No, I don't see and I don't want to see! Ty Lee jumps into a battle position in front of Harley. Ty Lee: Don't even think about it! Harley Quinn stands up to face Ty Lee. Harley Quinn: Well, why not? I guess you'll do instead. FIGHT! Ty Lee attacks first, throwing out a rapid succession of jabs. Harley dodges, just barley avoiding Ty Lee's attacks. Ty Lee surges forward, but Harley dodges again and gets Ty Lee in the stomach. Harley Quinn: Normally I'd ask you to stop moving, but whatever. A moving target is harder to hit. Harley brings out a machine gun and lets loose on Ty Lee at point blank range, laughing like the maniac she is. Ty Lee is forced backward, only just managing to avoid be hit with a fatal shot. She flips her way over to a tree for cover just as one bullet grazes the skin on her left arm. Harley continues to shoot at the tree. Harley Quinn: Oh come on now! No need to be shy! I'm only trying to kill you! Ty Lee: You're so mean! And to think I thought we could be friends! Harley continues firing at the tree until she finally runs out of bullets. Harley Quinn: Ah, all empty! Ty Lee jumps from the cover of the damaged tree and gets ready to attack Harley again. Harley throws aside the machine gun. She brings out a pair of pistols. Instead of running away, Ty Lee somersaults towards Harley. Harley's shots only begin to come her way when they're directly in front of each other. Ty Lee manages to throw off all of Harley's shots, but is unable to land a hit on her. Eventually, Ty Lee throws out a kick, but Harley dodges and kicks Ty Lee in the side. Ty Lee falls to the ground and Harley aims both pistols at her head. Ty Lee: Please, don't. Harley Quinn: Ah, I love it when they ask for mercy. Harley pulls on both triggers, but the pistols only click. Her guns are out of bullets. Harley Quinn: Aw shucks. Ty Lee jumps at Harley, sending them tumbling down the hill in the opposite direction of Mai and Azula. Halfway down, Harley kicks outward, sending Ty Lee off of her. Not too far away is Harley's hammer, which she picks up and smiles at Ty Lee. Harley Quinn: Ready for some Whack-A-Mole? Ty Lee: I'm ready for anything you've got, you creep! Ty Lee and Harley charge to meet each other. Harley's first swing forces Ty Lee to jump backward and out of the way, but she manages to land on her hands and flip forward toward Harley, standing back on her feet again. Harley swings again and almost gets Ty Lee in the head, but she ducks just in time and closes more distance between her and Harley. She tries to kick her in the chest, but Harley's next swing throws her up the hill. Just as Ty Lee recovers, Harley charges up the hill and swings down with her hammer. Ty Lee jumps into the air and snaps off the top of the hammer, leaving Harley with only a wooden stick. Before she can use it, Ty Lee hits her right arm with some quick and precise jabs. Harley tries to move her arm, but she can't. Harley Quinn: What did you do to me? Instead of answering, Ty Lee jabs at Harley's left arm, followed by both of her legs. Harley now looks up at Ty Lee, who has completely immobilized her. Ty Lee then spots Harley's rocket launcher and picks it up curiously. Ty Lee: So how does this thing work? Harley Quinn: Hands off! That was a gift from Mr. J! Harley's voice startles Ty Lee so much, she pulls the trigger on the rocket launcher. The rocket sails in Harley's direction and gets her full in the face. Ty Lee: Oops. Oh well. Wait till I tell Mai and Azula what happened. KO! After kicking the rocket launcher downhill toward Harley's remains, Ty Lee walks downhill toward Mai and Azula on her hands. Results Boomstick: Ah, there goes another potential date. Wiz: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, this matchup was really close. Harley may be a very acrobatic opponent, but she does not have the same kind of training Ty Lee possesses. Boomstick: Hell, her reflexes surpass even Azula's who once managed to counter all of Zuko's attacks without any firebending. Wiz: What's more, even having the advantage with long range weaponry, Harley didn't make very good use of it and never bothers aiming at the target she's firing at. Not to mention, Ty Lee had little trouble evading the shots of this stormtrooper wannabe. Boomstick: And I know what some people might be thinking. Come on, Ty Lee couldn't land a single hit on Suki during their fight at the Boiling Rock. You explain that more, Wiz. I'm too lazy to do it myself. Wiz: Well that wasn't predictable at all. Yes, it is true, Ty Lee couldn't hit Suki during their fight, but that was for two reasons. One, Suki is a highly accomplished warrior herself. And two, she had already encountered Ty Lee once before and was better prepared for the rematch. Boomstick: And finally, there was absolutely for Harley to counter Ty Lee's chi blocking. Sure it wears off after a while, but even Ty Lee is not dumb enough to give her opponents the chance to recover. Wiz: Once Ty Lee got in close and her opponent ran out of reckless tricks, it was all over for Harley. Boomstick: Glad this fight ended with fireworks, but it is a shame they blew up in Harley's face. Wiz: The winner is Ty Lee. Polls Who did you think would win? Ty Lee Harley Quinn Who did you want to win? Ty Lee Harley Quinn Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Neutron67